Fireworks
by HellsAngel545
Summary: During the fight on the Lava Planet something disturbs the force and Obi Won Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are transported to San Francisco in a world where they are just fictional characters. How will they survive? (NOT A SLASH STORY!)


Disclaimer: sings I don't own STAR WARS! giggles but my muse owns Ani while I own Obi!

AN: Kara- well, this is it! The Star Wars story I came up with during the concert and fireworks in San Francisco the other night! Now, lets see if my muse has anything to add…

Angel- this is a really cool story and… ANI IS SOOOOO HOT!

Kara- Oh, btw, this chapter contains a little tiny spoiler from the end of the third episode! So just skip to where is says END SPOILER after it says START SPOILER

The moons light was dimmed by the strobing lights of a concert below. Music was turned up as high as the ten speakers could handle and the crowd was surging in suppressed anticipation as the bass thumped through their entire bodies causing them, and the ground, to seemingly vibrate. A metallic voice called to them over the loudspeaker.

"Ok! Pier 39 of San Francisco! Are you ready?"

The unanimous screeches were all that was needed for the pyrotechnics officers, and the fireworks began. With every flash the entire bank of the bay was lit up and the explosions seemed to be enough to move the clothing of the crowd.

Up on the roof of a nearby building a single figure stood, his clothes billowing out because of the dull wind. From even that far from the small concert below him he could feel the vibrations of the bass and the exploding fireworks. The changing colors reflected in his tired eyes as the breeze tickled the small beard he had on his otherwise clean face. Slipping his hand into his robe he gripped the handle of a light saber and sighed at how weak the crystal core had become. There was something about San Francisco that weakened his weapon, yet it heightened the force. Both sides, unfortunately.

Which brought him to his current problem, not only was he stuck here, he had been brought with the Sith's only hope at survival and dominance over the Republic.

Rubbing his temples, Obi Won Kenobi sighed in frustration as the songs seemed to get longer and longer. Eventually he felt a small disturbance and looked out. There, positioned perilously on one of the many tips of the Bay Bridge was his, no, the Sith Lord's young apprentice, Anakin, no, Darth Vader.

Obi Won sighed in annoyance at how difficult this had come and his light saber flew to his hand and sputtered to life weakly. Shaking the thing roughly Obi Won jumped off the building and landed catlike on the entrance to the bridge and proceeded to run nimbly up the thick metal rod towards his nemesis.

Looked like he had the higher ground this time.

(START SPOILER)

Two Weeks Ago:

The fight was drawing to a close. Obi Won had more surface to stand on and Ana-, Darth Vader, had merely a circular droid's head. Still, the boy didn't give up.

Cursing himself for teaching Anakin that stubbornness, Obi Won fended off Anakin's advances as if he was reading his mind. In a way he was, Anakin had been his apprentice after all; most of what he knew was Qui Gon Jin's unique style. As blue light saber hit blue light saber Obi Won felt the bile rising in his stomach. This wasn't how it was meant to be. Anakin _was _the one the prophesy had foretold, he _was_ the one who has supposed to bring down the Sith, not join it. He was just like… a brother to him.

Yet, even though his thoughts were trying to get through to the Anakin he knew was still in there, the blue kept attacking the blue. Too soon did the black rocks loom ahead of them; too soon did Obi Won have to jump onto the rocks gaining the high ground. Too soon… yet not soon enough. As Obi Won landed on the volcanic rock he could feel exhaustion starting to claim him, and as he stared down at Anakin he could see the lines of sweat dripping down his face.

"Anakin," he warned as he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He knew what the boy was going to do. "Don't do it Anakin, I have the high ground!"

Then the boy leapt, light saber raised above his head ready to bring down. With a look of pain and regret plastered on his face, Obi Won swung his light saber around knowing that even Anakin couldn't dodge in midair. Just as the hum of the light saber increased, as if sensing what was going on, a light burst forth from the tips of both light sabers and engulfed the fighting Jedi and Sith apprentice.

When the light died down Anakin and Obi Won were standing ten feet apart, panting, as their clothes were blown about with the wind. Neither took a moment to glance at their surroundings. The only thing they knew was that somehow Obi Won hadn't managed to make the sweep at Anakin's legs, and that Anakin had landed without cutting Obi Won right down the middle.

(END SPOILER!)

Obi Won clutched his side as a pain shot through it. He grimaced as he remembered his former master's words of wisdom, _"Never drink water before you fight." Damn. _Shaking his head he matched Anakin as the boy started to circle.

Anakin was just as confused as Obi Won was, and for some reason, that flash of light had taken almost all of his will to continue fighting his former master. As he watched, Obi Won took weak steps and Anakin knew that somehow that flash of light had taken more out of Obi Won Kenobi that it had himself.

It was then, as another gust of wind hit them that the two fighters noticed that their light sabers had been extinguished. Raising an eyebrow at Anakin Obi Won slowly turned his head to the side and saw for the first time what they were standing on.

They were on a strange structure suspended above water, Obi presumed it was an inlet from a salt-water ocean, and there were many vehicles driving underneath them. The strange thing was, that they seemed to be touching the ground. _Christa, we're not in Centari Six anymore._ He thought smiling in amusement.

Then, as if a gust of wind brought his wandering focus back to his body, he remembered who he was fighting and under what measures and whirled around to find Anakin shaking his fully extinguished light saber with a look of concentration on his face.

"I say we call it a draw," Obi Won offered friendly. "I mean, it looks like neither of our light sabers work in this world."

"I agree," came Anakin's monotone voice from the other side of the bridge. "But this isn't over, Obi Won."

"Of course," Obi Won said back harshly. "I'll be ready for you, Darth Vader."

With that settled the two turned and walked off, Anakin to the other side of the bay, and Obi Won towards the busy streets of San Francisco.


End file.
